


You make me see the stars

by panickedgaay



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: 3 am bad ideas, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, blowjob, just a filthy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickedgaay/pseuds/panickedgaay
Summary: Junhee begged Donghun to sign up for a 9 am astronomy class because he wanted to escaped boredom. Donghun knows the best way to keep him awake and entertained.





	You make me see the stars

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo this idea came to me at 3 in the morning and took around an hour to write so don't hate me! my first fic here so please love me and let me know what you think in the comments  
> this is unbetad all mistake are mine!  
> now enjoy my shameful mistake

“Donghun , I swear if you poke me with that pen again I’ll fucking stick it down your throat,” Junhee mutters under his breath to the brunet next to him, swatting at Donghun’s hand when it comes dangerously close to his cheek once more; pen in hand and ready to poke him again. Donghun just grabs Junhee’s hand with his free one, moves it away, and pokes him anyway. Junhee grunts in annoyance and frowns as he turns to narrow his eyes at Donghun, who looks at him with a sated smile.   
  
Junhee turns back to the front of class. Their Astronomy 101 professor, Mrs. Ahn- some short old woman with red rimmed glasses and greying hair - is at the front of the lecture hall, going over something nobody really cares about in that loud monotonous voice of hers that echoes in the near empty room. Junhee is pretty sure less than half the class showed up to the afternoon lecture because Donghun and he are the only ones seated anywhere close to the back, and the only other people who aren’t on their phones, sleeping, or talking with friends who aren’t even in the class, are those two nerdy girls and Kang Yuchan, some freshman who still hasn’t figured out Astronomy and Astrology are not the same thing.   
  
Mrs. Ahn turns around to the blackboard and grabs a stick of chalk before she begins to write something that Junhee can’t see too clearly from the back of the room, but he squints and tries to write it down the best he can on this notepad anyway. He’s actually trying to concentrate and ignore the fact that Lee fucking Donghun is next to him, forgetting the meaning of personal space, basically breathing down his neck. His head snaps up when he feels a breath ghosting over his ear and he growls a little when Donghun leans in a little closer, hand resting firmly on Junhee’s thigh.   
  
“I really wanna suck you off,” Donghun says, voice low and a little hoarse. It makes Junhee’s stomach drop, his ears flush an embarrassing shade of pink - so he pushes Donghun away with a frown and an annoyed grunt. He’s oddly not surprised at the declaration just because it’s so much like Donghun, but to say it didn’t catch him off guard would be a blatant lie.   
  
“We’re in fucking astronomy class,” Junhee gripes, his voice having to be reduced to a whisper because god forbid someone actually overhear their conversation. His eyes search in front of them just in case, but everyone else is either too preoccupied or asleep, and Mrs. Ahn is paying more attention to the board and the astronomy textbook she’s reading from to even notice that the two people in the front row are basically eyefucking each other from either side of the room (Junhee swears the girl is putting on too much of a show and making it way too obvious, but he’s really not one to talk).   
  
Donghun just shrugs and smiles, hand on Junhee’s thigh giving a soft squeeze before it begins travelling up, and Junhee doesn’t feel like he has the heart to actually say no when his eyes flicker over to Donghun’s crotch and sees that he’s already probably half hard. It’s obvious through the jeans he’s wearing and Junhee wonders why and how Donghun is getting so turned on by fucking Theology 101 and Mrs. Ahn’s boring ass narration.   
  
Junhee needs to gather his composure though, because they’re in astronomy class, so he rests his hand atop Donghun’s and shoots the older boy a warning glance, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I’ll take care of you later,” he whispers to Donghun, eyes flickering from the brown haired boy’s eyes to the front of the class and back again. Donghun shakes his head, biting his bottom lip and his hand continues to move up to Junhee’s upper thigh.   
  
“I want you now,” Donghun tells him, but it’s more of a request than a statement, “it’ll be okay.”   
  
“Fuck, what if someone sees us?” Junhee whispers at him, fingers grasping Donghun’s hand desperately as the older boy runs it up and down Junhee’s thigh painfully slow. Junhee can feel his face heating up and his pants start to feel a little tighter than usual. Junhee can’t help but think about how hot Donghun would look nestled between his thighs, lips wrapped around his cock so fucking prettily, and he’s shamefully getting hard just from that. He’s chewing on his bottom lip and looking over at Donghun who still has that stupid smile of his plastered over his features, and Junhee wants to punch him.   
  
“It’s astronomy,” Donghun says with a shrug, and Junhee feels the warm hand on his upper thigh stop dangerously close to his growing hard on and it’s horribly distracting. “No one pays attention in this class, Junhee.” Donghun’s point seems to be emphasised when one of the guys sleeping in the corner snores loudly and Mrs. Ahn drones on, barely batting an eye at the interruption. “Admit it, the only reason we’re here is because you feel guilty we skipped the last few classes and you wanted to be all nerdy and righteous like a boy scout.”   
  
“Then, please let me be nerdy and righteous.” Junhee deadpans, taking his hand from Donghun’s picking up his pen, twirling it in his fingers before he starts taking notes again, but he’s not even sure what he ends up writing on the paper. Donghun’s fingers are so tight around his thigh, so fucking distracting, Junhee can feel it when Donghun’s hand makes a move again, fingers ghosting over the growing bulge in his jeans.   
  
Junhee’s breath catches when he feels Donghun slowly pull down his zipper, slipping his hand inside his briefs to pull out his half-hard cock, flushed pink at the head  from Donghun’s fucking talk. He feels the heat rise to his face and he’s probably red. He looks around the room again to see if anyone’s noticed, and it feels like everyone knows, yet no one’s looking at them or calling out the pervy gay couple being nasty in the back. “God,” hisses Junhee, dropping his pen on the table and bracing himself on the edge of the table with his hands when Donghun thumbs over the slit, “you’re so needy. I promise I’ll let you do me later.”   
  
“I’m not as needy as you are,” teases Donghun, and the brunet shuffles back a bit before ducking down between Junhee’s legs to lick at the head of his cock, tongue wet and warm, the entire situation is already enough to make Junhee’s head spin, “besides, I said I wanted to suck you, not fuck you.” Donghun teases against the side of his cock, and Junhee swallows a moan, to tell Donghun that if he’s going to suck his dick, he better do it quickly; but he stays quiet, bottom lip caught between his teeth watching Donghun stroke his cock to full hardness. It takes less time to get him fully hard than he likes to admit, and Donghun pulls on the waistband of his jeans, Junhee lifting his hips up so Donghun can pull them down to his thighs with his underwear.   
  
Junhee flinches when his bare ass makes contact with the cold seat and he regrets this a little because it’s kind of weird and uncomfortable. “Can’t you fucking wait until class is over at least?” Junhee mutters, hand fisting the hair on the back of Donghun’s head, pulling the older boy’s head up with a sharp tug. Donghun huffs when he looks up at Junhee, his hand returning to its place on Junhee’s dick, stroking Junhee lazily. Donghun’s cheeks are dusted pink; Junhee thinks it’s really pretty, he wants to pull Donghun up just a little more and let Donghun’s tongue tangle with his. A small whimper escapes from his lips, and Junhee watches another smile spread across Donghun’s features.   
  
“I wanna try this,” Donghun states, strokes getting a little faster and fingers grasping Junhee’s dick a little tighter. Junhee is nervous because they might hear or see something because this is unexpected and lord, neither of them have done anything like this in class before, yet the chatter and Mrs. Ahn’s loud voice are probably enough to drown out any lewd noises as long as neither of them are as vocal as they are in bed.   
  
“This is going to make a mess,” Junhee attempts to reason weakly, “We don’t have anything to clean ourselves with.”   
  
Donghun lets out a breathy laugh, leaning down to lick at the bead of precome that’s settled on the tip kissing the head of Junhee’s dick making him suck in a sharp breath. “Leave that to me.” he murmurs, pushing Junhee’s shirt up a little so he has more space for himself to move. Donghun lays a warm hand on Junhee’s clothed abs to steady himself as he licks a wet stripe from the base of Junhee’s cock all the way to the tip, eyes focused on Junhee, and although Junhee’s burning from the inside out, he can’t seem to look away.   
  
“Shit,” Junhee hisses once Donghun’s pink lips wrap around his dick. He lets his head fall back, feet planted firmly on the ground. One of his hands is clasped on the edge of the table, the other is fisting Donghun’s hair, tugging roughly on the strands as Donghun sucks lightly. Junhee tugs hard enough to probably hurt, cause he knows Donghun likes it a little rough. “Fuck,” Junhee gasps, because Donghun started doing  that thing with his tongue in the slit of Junhee’s cock, moaning softly and the vibrations are making Junhee go crazy. “Take it easy,” he begs. Donghun instead sucks a little harder.   
  
Junhee’s heart is beating loudly in his chest, he’s so overwhelmed. There’s a people just a couple rows ahead and the professor is scanning the class now, looking for someone who’s actually paying attention before her eyes flicker back to the textbook in his hands. Donghun’s mouth is warm, hot and wet around his dick, Junhee can hear how slick it is with spit when Donghun strokes whatever doesn’t fit in his mouth. It’s exhilarating, honestly, that they could be caught at any second, to think someone else could see him like this, and Junhee now understood why Donghun wanted to try it so badly.   
  
His eyes move over to Donghun once he’s sure the professor is engrossed in her book again, and Junhee’s eyes travel over the curve of the older boy’s back, up his neck and over his own hand that’s tangled in gentle brown locks. Junhee’s breath hitches when their eyes met, and it’s so fucking hot, how Donghun is sucking on his cock like this in class, eyes connected and pupils blown. Junhee moans softly, pushes Donghun down further on his dick and the boy takes him all with eagerness,l his nose is now buried in the soft tuft of hair at the base.   
  
Junhee wants to fuck into his mouth, he wants it so bad; but it would end up being way too obvious and Junhee couldn’t risk being any more daring. Junhee settles for letting Donghun do whatever the hell he wants when he swallows around Junhee before pulling off completely with a wet sound and fuck, Junhee’s cock is twitching as Donghun’s hand continues to stroke him, his other hand trailing from where it was resting on Junhee’s abs to play with his balls. Junhee’s pretty sure he’s about to lose it, but Donghun takes his dick into his mouth again and Junhee is the one who nearly chokes.   
  
“Shit, Donghun,” Junhee moans softly, breath heavy and ragged as Donghun’s brown eyes flicker back up to look at him, “you’re so fucking gorgeous like that.” Donghun hums around his dick  in response, head bobbing at a steady pace, hands busy, and Junhee’s shivering in his seat, eyes flickering up to quickly scan the classroom again before they fall onto Donghun’s lips around his dick. Junhee can feel the heat pool in his stomach, his orgasm building and he’s so nervous that he might not be able to keep his voice down when he comes.   
  
Junhee tugs up on Donghun’s hair, trying to warn him but he doesn’t move off Junhee’s dick. “I’m so close,” Junhee whimpers desperately, tugging again and this time Donghun moves himself off, an obscene string of spit following his lips as he rests his head on Junhee’s thighs, hand still working his dick. Junhee can feel it building up and he’s digging his nails into Donghun’s scalp, scratching the table and one, two, three strokes and- “Fuck, fuck, what the fuck.”   
  
“Sorry, babe” comes Donghun’s voice and Junhee can only groan and drop his head in frustration as Donghun’s fingers wrap tightly around the base of his cock, “I want something from you first.”   
  
“Donghun,” Junhee chokes out, and he feels like fucking crying because what the fuck. Donghun simply smiles again, tilting his head with an a so innocent glance and Junhee is so almost pryes Donghun away and fucks into his own fist in the middle of class. “Let me come, bastard.” Junhee begs.   
  
“Tell me how you want me to fuck you tonight,” Donghun murmurs dropping a kiss on his trembling thighs. His breath is hot and his warm fingers are  wrapped so tight around his cock. Junhee doesn’t know what to say, what does Donghun want to hear exactly? He starts blabbering under his breath as he watches Mrs. Ahn flick on the television and slip in an old tape into the player.   
  
“Dammit not here Jun- please,” Junhee pleads as the video starts playing and god it’s about some galaxies crap but Donghun is still smiling up at him from his lap, pressing kisses chaste the inside of kisses to the inside of his thighs. Donghun shakes his head, uses his other hand to start stroking Junhee again painfully slow. Junhee grips both sides of the table and it’s probably the only thing that’s keeping him from crying as Donghun pushes him closer to the edge.   
  
“Talk, Junhee,” Donghun’s starts to lap at the head of Junhee’s dick, making his hips buck up involuntarily.   
  
“Motherf-,” Junhee groans, snapping his hips up again with a whimper as the other lick his cock again, “they’re gonna hear, shit, Donghun- please.”   
  
“They won’t hear,” Donghun assures quickly, shushing him when he lets out a particularly loud moan just to spite Donghun and prove a point, but the video is playing loudly and nobody notices them. “If you want to come, tell me what I want to hear, baby,” Donghun says gently, pressing another kiss to Junhee’s thigh, “how do you want me to fuck you tonight?”   
  
“I want your fingers inside me,” Junhee blurts with desperation, voice barely a whisper but he knows the other hears him, because his smile grows wider, the hand on Junhee’s cock picks up speed. “I want you to- god-stretch me open- fuck-touch me all over,” Junhee’s voice is rough, cracked and breathy, it’s a miracle he gets the words out, “I want your cock inside of me, Donghun- shit- I want- fucking hell- I wanna -ah- ride you.”   
  
“Anything else?”   
  
Junhee nods, before saying, “I- I want you to come inside of me,” in a small, choked voice and he’s not sure if Donghun heard him. He secretly hopes he didn’t.   
  
The older boy simply bites his lip, smiling wider, stroking Junhee quicker now. “Good,” Donghun whispers, “you’re such a good boy.” Junhee doesn’t know what else to do. He can feel the familiar heat pooling again and it’s nerve wracking because Donghun has still got his fingers wrapped around his dick, tight as ever and when Donghun’s tongue licks at the precome that’s oozing from the tip again, Junhee arches off his seat, hands grabbing at Donghun’s arms, nails digging into his skin as he comes hard, but nothing dribbles out of his cock as Donghun’s hand helps him ride through it, he’s far from satisfied, cock still painfully hard and throbbing and he’s frustrated.   
  
“So fucking beautiful, so hot.” Donghun coos, under normal circumstances, Junhee might preen at the words, yet all Junhee manages is a strained “please,” and a choked sob when Donghun finally lets go taking Junhee into his mouth once more. Junhee grasps the back of Donghun’s shirt, nails digging into muscle and flesh, everything’s hot and wet and Junhee is in such a daze that he only has time to tug on Donghun’s shirt a moment before he comes again.   
  
Donghun takes it all, sucking on Junhee’s dick until nothing else spurts out. Junhee’s thighs are quivering and he almost forgets how to breathe, vision going white and Junhee doesn’t care anymore if anyone sees him, mouth hanging open and a silent moan of “Donghun” ripped from his throat. Just as well, Junhee thinks after Donghun sits up, a little bit of come dribbling down the corner of his lips. If he wasn’t as flustered and overwhelmed as he was, he probably would’ve alerted the whole university that he’d just had his dick sucked by his boyfriend.   
  
Junhee reaches a hand to wipe the come off Donghun’s face with a thumb, bringing the finger up to his own lips and licking at it so he can taste himself. Salty, and kind of bitter, but he doesn’t mind. Donghun looks at him like he might kiss him, but instead he sits back in his chair, facing the class with a shuddering breath and a hoarse cough into his fist. Junhee rests his hands on his thighs for a while, sucking in deep breaths he’s missed out on taking and looks over at Donghun, whose lips are swollen and pink and really fucking hot.   
  
“Shit, Donghun that was fucking risky,” Junhee hisses once he’s properly composed himself, lifting his hips a little as he pulls his jeans and underwear back up around his waist, “you know I’m fucking loud! We could’ve gotten caught.”   
  
Donghun turns to him and laughs lightly, “but we didn’t get caught,” he says, and it’s true, although Junhee still feels a little sick to his stomach. “You did a really good job keeping it down, I’m proud of you, baby.”   
  
“Fuck off,” Junhee grumbles back, shifting in his seat to get comfortable, “the class is full of ignorant assholes, including you. I hate you so much.”   
  
Donghun scoffs, reaching over behind Junhee to wrap his fingers around the nape of his neck, and pull him in for a kiss. Junhee leans into the touch of lips, letting Donghun delve into his mouth. Junhee can taste himself on Donghun’s tongue; makes him want to kiss a little longer, but Donghun pulls away with a short laugh, hands slipping from their place. “You’re still gonna help me get off though, right?” Donghun teases, hands already at his zipper.   
  
Junhee laughs. “Yeah,” he breathes before he reaches down to pull Donghun’s dick from his briefs, thick and heavy and warm in his hand, slender fingers wrapping around the width. Junhee hears Donghun suck in a breath when he thumbs over the tip, spreading precome. “Fuck,” Junhee says in awe, licking his lips, “you’re still so hard.”   
  
Donghun just grins from his seat as Junhee strokes him languidly, eyes focused forward, and he even smiles apologetically at Mrs. Ahn when the professor looks over at them when Donghun accidentally kicks the table because Junhee starts to rub his thumb over the slit repeatedly. Junhee decides that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea and he murmurs an apology in Donghun’s direction. Donghun laughs under his breath, hand resting on Junhee’s knee as Junhee jacks him off under the desk.   
  
Junhee isn’t as much of a fucking sadist as Donghun is, so when the older boy whispers that he’s close, Junhee just smiles and leans over to nibble the shell of the older boy’s ear as Donghun stains his hand with come. Junhee strokes him until Donghun’s a shuddering mess, whispering Junhee’s name desperately into the crook of his neck. Junhee pulls away, a satisfied smile on his features. He brings his hand up to his lips and licks away at the come, eyes daring Donghun to do something, anything really. Donghun does. He pulls Junhee’s hand towards himself and sucks on a come stained finger, tongue lapping at the pad of Junhee’s thumb. Junhee laughs incredulously, raising a brow before he leans in to take Donghun’s lips again.   
  
“Thanks,” Donghun grouses with a grin, tongue darting out to lick his lips habitually. Junhee just shrugs and tells him he better have asked those questions earlier for a good goddamn reason. Donghun assures him that he most definitely did.   
  
There’s about half an hour left of class when Mrs. Ahn takes the tape out of the player, Donghun using the small commotion to press another kiss to Junhee’s lips before he readjusts himself trying to look at least a little more presentable. The two of them intertwine their fingers under the table for the rest of the lecture, and when they walk out of the room together, hand in hand, Junhee tries his best not to laugh when some freshman walks in after them and asks why the back corner smells like sex.

**Author's Note:**

> comments or kudos are appreciated!  
> if you have any ships or prompts you’d like to see tell me about it on the comments


End file.
